More Family Croma Snippet
by curiousscientistkae
Summary: Another little fic with future au Croma plus daughter. This time going out to a pumpkin patch for what else, a pumpkin.


**MORE SHORT FICS! Lol sorry, I know i have other longer fics to work on i'll get to them but I just want to write smaller things for now. Anyway, i knew a few people not only enjoy croma but elena so here's more of that. It's set shortly after the last snippet I made, the one were I first show off Elena so yeah. idk enjoy. I probably will work on my other fics first before posting Croma again**

* * *

Fall is a colorful time of year. The trees and the ground below become decorated in yellow, oranges, and reds. Pumpkins, carved or uncarved, line the steps of houses, those with faces watching those who pass by. The sweltering summer heat has given way to crisp, cool air. No more need to worry about suffering from being out for too long.

This time of year is great to be out and about. From walking in the park, going on a hayride, or just relaxing in the safety of your own yard, these moments won't last long as winter lurks in the shadows, waiting to take over the area.

The Albarn family are among those who go out for the day. The trio sits together on a wooden cart, pulled by a couple of horses. The youngest member, two-year-old Elena, sits on their Nini's lap, singing some song she made up. She looks around the area, looking at all the Halloween decorations that litter the hay field.

Crona keeps one arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her steady, and uses their other to play with her lilac hair. Maka sits beside them, listening to her daughter sing. She never grows tired of hearing her belt out her voice. Maka also is just happy to be out again.

Days have passed since she returned home from her near-failed mission. In those days, she has been mostly at home, recovering from her injuries. Almost all of them have healed, minus a few. Soreness still lingers in her body. The scratch marks on her face have shrunk but will forever remind her of the mission.

The cart hits a bump, jolting it. Maka winces, clutching her side. Crona stops brushing Elena's hair and places their hand on Maka's back. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hopefully there won't be anymore like that," Maka tells them. This quickly comes to bite her in the butt. Another hard bump and more pain. "Okay, let's hope we get there soon."

After a few more minutes, the cart does stop at the edge of the pumpkin patch. Crona and Elena get off first. Crona tells their daughter to stand still for a few moments as they help Maka down. In the split second that both parents have their backs turned, Elena darts off. Thankfully, the coachman catches her before she gets too far.

"This yours?" He chuckles as he hands back the young girl to her parents.

"Thank you, sir. Sorry. She's a curious darter," Crona tells them.

"How many times have I told you not to run off? It's dangerous," Maka tells her daughter.

"But I wanna pick pumpkins! I'm excited!" Elena says back.

"If I let you go, will you not run off? Or do we need to get the harass again?"

"I promise, Mama."

Maka slowly lets her daughter down. True to her word, she stays close and doesn't try running off again. The family walks around the farm, looking for the perfect pumpkin to carve into. Maka and Crona allow Elena to choose which one they get. Eventually, the toddler finds a large, slightly lopsided, pumpkin. She doesn't attempt to pick it up but Crona quickly stops them and picks it up themselves.

"You like this one?" They ask her.

"Yeah! That one! That one! Make it scary!"

"Once we are home we will make it the scariest pumpkin on the block. And you can help Mama and I gut it."

Elena's green eyes become wide and a large smile spreads across her face. Once again she bolts off, this time towards the cart, wanting to get home as soon as she can. Maka follows close behind her, telling her to come back. Crona can only roll their eyes and chuckle softly when Maka finally catches their daughter.

—

Elena struggles to reach down into the pumpkin to grab its inners. Crona tilts the pumpkin over, allowing the girl to full reach in. Once she has a handful, Elena happily helps her mother spread and pull out the seeds to be cooked for later. All three work together to clear the pumpkin until there is enough room for a candle.

Maka pushes the pumpkin backup, showing typical scary face. But it's good enough for Elena.

"You got the lights?" Maka asks Crona as she puts a candle in. Crona nods and as soon as their wife lights it, they turn off the light. The room becomes dark, the only source of light from the pumpkin.

"You like it, honey?" Crona asks Elena.

"Yes! I love it! Again!"

"Maybe later we can get another one. For now, let's just put this out on the porch."


End file.
